


My Undead Brobro

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Zombie is adorable, Dipper is really cute, Episode: s02e01 Scaryoke, Finished, Fluff, Gen, Gideon appears, I'll add more tags after, I've been told he is really adorable, Sad Ending, The rise of an apocalypse, Zombie AU, Zombie Dipper, Zombie!Dipper, Zombies, alternative ending, but dies, horribly, someone's face gets eaten off eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines and her twin brother used to love solving mysteries. Now it seems all her twin, Dipper wants to do is moan and limp all day. He's almost always tied up, but that doesn't stop him from trying to hug her!</p><p>No matter what Wendy, Stan or anyone says, she's keeping him. He's just a bit sick. Her great uncle Stan always insists on putting him out of his misery like his handyman, Soos and the other mindless zombies, but Mabel believes Dipper isn't mindless. </p><p>Dipper is still the same brobro, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kickstarter + Chapter 1

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed as her pine tree hat wearing brother was picked up by a rotted corpse.

"Aaaahhh!" Dipper screamed as the zombie bit down on his arm. Man, had he wished he didn't usually wear only an orange t-shirt and navy blue vest. Why not a long sleeve, or a sweater? Dipper's eyes rolled to the back of his head and gave off an eerie glow. The zombie dropped Dipper like an uninteresting rag doll and edged towards Mabel. The brown haired girl hugged herself in her fluffy sweater, her braced teeth already hurting by how hard she flinched. She heard a yell as the zombie in front of her got punched in the face. "Stay away from my grand niece!" Her Grunkle yelled. 

Mabel crouched beside her brother, who laid on the wooden floor of the mystery shack. Stan picked up the groaning, brown-haired boy and charged to the attic of the shack. Stan laid the child on his bed before getting up to lock the door. "Stan, since when did you know so much about zombie fighting?" Mabel asked her old, grey-haired great uncle.

"I'm not an idiot Mabel, I was lying this entire time, acting like there was nothing supernatural to protect you two." The old con man sighed. "Guess I didn't lie well enough." He said in his, scratchy, gruff voice.

"Well, how are we supposed to defeat the zombies?" Mabel asked, looking through the attic window to see the zombie-invested parking lot of the mystery shack. Dipper got up. "The journal!" He said.

"Woah!" Stan yelped in surprise, backing away from his great nephew.

"Genius, Dipping-sauce!" Mabel said casually.

Dipper's eyes still had that eerie glow, and his skin was starting to develop the slightest tint of green. Stan held Mabel back, away from Dipper. "Heh, what's wrong guys?" Dipper asked as he walked forward a bit. "Do you guys... smell that?" Dipper sniffed the air as he moved closer to his twin and Grunkle.

Stan kept moving backwards. "Dipper, back away and no one gets hurt." He said, putting on his brass knuckles he had used earlier. Confused, Dipper did as he was told.

"Stan, he's not a zombie, why are you so afraid?" Mabel squirmed out of her great uncle's grasp and moved closer to Dipper. "Sorry, Dip. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"You and me both." Dipper said, glancing at Stan. "Mabel, why does your hair smell so good today?" Dipper salivated as he sniffed Mabel's head.

"New conditioner." Mabel said, flipping her hair. Stan stood there in shocked confusion. How do none of them know Dipper's a zombie?

"Let's see how we can defeat those zombies." Dipper said, grabbing the journal. He found this journal at least a month ago. It contains all the paranormal information on creatures he needed. This one was marked 3. Naturally, there'd be a 1 & 2 as well. He flipped through the pages, until he found the one on zombies. Earlier that evening, he used a summoning spell and summoned the hoard of unholy corpses. (A big patch of oopsie daisies on his part) He was about to read, when a thought crossed his mind. "Hey Mabel?" "Yeah broski?" Mabel replied.

"How much of your brains to you think you need? Like, in order to survive? Oh, I'm just asking." He asked. 

"I think all of them? I thought you'd know the answer Dipper." Mabel giggled.

"O-okay. I think that's enough twin time." Stan said, pulling Mabel away.

"There's never enough twin time!" Mabel exclaimed before running back to Dipper.

Dipper's stomach growled. "Okay, how about arms? How many of those do you need?" He asked, almost begging.

"Mabel, I really think twin time should be over soon." Stan said cautiously.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "I want both my arms, brosephone. And Stan, why do you have something against Dipper all of a sudden? It's not like he's a mindless zombie." Mabel complained. "Now Dip, get the black light will ya?" Dipper looked like he was about to take a huge bite out of her arm until she turned around, when he sheepishly pulled away and looked through a drawer for the light. Stan whispered to Mabel, in a way that was barely audible to Dipper. Barley. "He's a zombie Mabel." Dipper stopped dead in his tracks, listening to the conversation. "Only if he knows he is, then he'll start acting like one and freak out, Stan. Either way, he's still my bro!" She whisper yelled.

Dipper turned back to his family members, holding the black light. "Got it." He said, sitting back beside the journal. He turned on the light and began to read. "The only way to defeat the zombies is by a three part harmony. Huh, I have a naturally high pitched scream..."  
"I can make low pitched noises with my body, sometimes intentionally." Stan said.  
"Boys, boys I think you're missing the obvious solution." Mabel pulled out her kareoke machine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After singing an extremely girly song, all the zombie's heads exploded, leaving a piles of rotten flesh out in the yard. They walked back to the living room. Dipper was still okay, although diagnosed with not only zombinism, but a splitting headache as well. That three part harmony really did a number on him. They cheered. "Wanna know what this calls for?" Mabel asked, excited.

"Brains?" Dipper's stomach rumbled. Stan looked nervously at Mabel.

"Silly broseph, of course you can exercise your nerd brain. First we need a celebration!" Mabel said. Dipper was beginning to act more soulless already. That was still no reason to Mabel to abandon him! There was a banging noise from nearby. Stan turned around to see Soos, the shack handyman, walking mindlessly into a table, groaning. "Kids, look away." He said, facing the zombied repairman. Mabel turned her back and sorrowfully put her head into her hands. Dipper, still having a bit of himself in him, pat Mabel's back with his now cold hands, comforting her as he watched the Zombie get pummeled. He even flinched. Soos was a good friend. Almost like a son to Stan. It was best he was put out of his misery before being doomed to live a hellish unlife, like Dipper.

\--------  
Chapter 1~

"Pleeaaase Stan?" Mabel begged.

"No! Mabel, I have to kill it! I don't like it any more than you, but he has to go!" Stan yelled, pointing to the girl's undead brother.

Dipper sat there, mindlessly chewing a pen out of habit. "See? He's chewing a pen, he's nervous." Mabel said, gesturing to the zombie that sat in Stan's chair.

"Mabel, he isn't your brother, this is a mindless, and not to mention contagious monster!" Stan yelled.

"You just don't like because he's sick!" Mabel yelled back. "Come on Dip." Mabel waved her hand in front of the zombie and it dropped the pen, moaning as it slowly chased Mabel upstairs.

Stan sighed. "She can take care of herself... but what am I going to tell their parents?"

Mabel sat on her bed with her arms crossed. She leaned back as her brother reached to scratch her face. "Hey." Mabel said sternly. She pointed to Dipper's bed, snapping. "Go sit on your own bed, Bro." The moaning boy turned to his bed and fell flat, face first on it.

"Heh, you almost scratched me there Dip... I wonder..." Mabel got up and put her head into the hallway. "Stan! Do you think zombinism is contagious through scratching?!" She yelled. "Only if it breaks through the skin!" A scruffy voice replied. Mabel turned back into the room to see her lifeless-looking brother. He put a hand on her her shoulder and smiled. She could've sworn her pupils dilated. "Bro!" She hugged his cold body. He hugged her back. ... But within a few seconds she felt him pull her hair. She immediately pulled him off before he could take a chunk of her off.

He chased after her, his hands reaching mindlessly for her. He groaned as he tried to grab her. She stared at him with worry, and fear in her dark brown eyes. She grabbed a golf club and held him back with it. as he mindlessly reached for her. She sighed in relief. "Getting kinda grabby there, eh Dip? Maybe I can knit ya a sweater for that?" She smiled. Her brother stopped reaching for her and nodded, almost robotically. "Back to bed." She snapped her fingers towards the bed. Dipper stumbled into his bed. "I'll be back in a few hours with your sweater dipping sauce." She winked and pointed at him as she locked him in.

"Mabel!" She heard the zombie wheeze. The voice was terrifying. It was still his, but echoey. It had a pain filled echo.

She cringed. He remembered her name. "Dipper, it will only be a few hours, kay?"

Dipper moaned loudly as he banged on the door. "Mabel" He wheezed quietly.

"Heh, I'll b r b, don't go nowhere!" She smiled. She went downstairs and grabbed her knitting supplies. She hugged her pet pig, Waddles. "Good thing you weren't around when Dipper raised the dead... I mean, it was the one thing I told him not to do! What a goof." She laughed half-heartedly as her pig oinked. "It's still Dipper, I'll show everyone he'll accept my gift and they'll see." She said, using a white colored wool. "They'll see."

Stan sighed as he heard Mabel talk to herself in the other room... technically to her pig, but still. She was heart broken. How was he supposed to separate them? He's not heartless. He went outside the closed shack to speak with the construction guys. Maybe she'll come around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, I tried to edit this a bit before posting. :P

Mabel held up her work. She smiled. She was proud. It was a fluffy white sweater with a blue Pinetree that matched his hat on it. She grinned. "Dipper is tho going like thith." She said, with extra th. She started running upstairs excitedly with her normal squirrel-like energy. She stopped halfway in realization and ran into the kitchen. "A bro's gotta eat sometime." I mean, he hasn't eaten all day! Except.... what could she get for him... what did zombies eat that wasn't human?

"Oatmeal! Sick people like oatmeal, right?" She dug through the pantries for some instant oatmeal. Once she found it and 'cooked' up a bowl, she started walking upstairs with it and the sweater. She opened the door and closed it behind her, softly despite her excitement. She smiled widely at what she saw. "Finally want to read that journal again, bro bro?" Dipper- rather, his corpse, was sitting on his bed, slowly turning the pages of the journal, probably out of habit. "Got you a cozy sweater, and some warm oatmeal." She smiled sweetly.

Dipper jerked his head towards Mabel and got up, letting the journal fall. He thrust himself towards her, almost running with his arms out, reaching for her. Mabel moved out of the way. "Yikes." She said as Dipper crashed into the wall and fell limp to the ground. "Silly Willy, here." She slid the sweater on Dipper with practiced ease. Mabel didn't stop smiling as she wrapped the sleeves around him like he was in a nut house.

Her brother sat up with a small frown, looking at, glaring at and inspecting the sweater. She giggled as he started to flail around madly. She pressed on his chest and laid him down. She scooped up some oatmeal and brought it to his face. Dipper went for her arm. Mabel pulled away quickly though. "No! Bad Dipper. Eat the oatmeal. Like this." She brought the spoon up to her mouth and wrapped her mouth around it. She slid it out of her mouth and there was no oatmeal left on the spoon. "You try." She refilled the spoon and brought it to Dipper's face. He stared at the spoon, eyes half-lidded as if he was bored. Mabel couldn't help but smile. He looked at Mabel, stretching an unsure frown. It took Mabel all she had not to run around screaming and crying. She bit her lip and smiled. Her undead bro's expression turned bored again. He cautiously wrapped his mouth around the spoon.

"Good." Mabel said expectantly waiting for him to be better. "Now swallow." After Dipper swallowed he made a 'yucky' face. Oh, he was making faces! She couldn't help it. It was adorable and she had to. She hugged her brother. Her twin. Her other half. "I'm so happy you're actually showing emotion!" Knowing better, she pulled away. "Brother, you have given me confidence! I Mabel guarantee that you will get better!" She yelled.

Stan watched the gal talk to her undead brother. He sighed, setting his gun down. He was hoping she'd be out with friends or something.... He left to go back downstairs, gun in hand. "Woah! Mr.Pines, watch where you're pointing that thing." Wendy joked. "I didn't know you hunted."

Stan sighed. "I don't."

Wendy was a bit confused, but ignored the suspiciousness. "Where's Dip? It's movie night. After yesterday's events, I thought we could watch a zombie flick." Stan rubbed his face and sighed. "Also, haven't seen Soos... is he like, actually taking his free day off?" Wendy asked, a bit jokingly.

Stan started walking away, face turned away from Wendy. "The kiddo's upstairs. Knock before you go in!" He sounded like he was about to choke.

"Uh.... okay?" Wendy said, confused. It was odd how the little guy forgot movie night. I mean, she did always hear him whispering a bunch of obsessive junk about her under his breath from time to time... why wouldn't the red head be suspicious if one day, he just didn't show up?

"Dipper, just eat the oatmeal." She heard Mabel say, annoyed. The sound of someone groaning followed. Weird it sounded almost like... She knew that sound! Wendy knocked on the door, just in case if she was wrong. "Mabes, is Dipper around?" "Dipper, sit here... Just sit!" She heard through the door. Mabel opened it invitingly. "Of course he is! He's a bit sick at the moment, but he'll be fine."

Mabel pushed Wendy inside and locked the door behind her. "Where is h- ZOMBIE!" Wendy yelled. She took off her boot and got ready to throw it. 

Mabel stood in front of her, arms waving around, guarding her brother. "Don't throw!" She yelled.

The undead corpse sat on the bed, flinching and... whining? "Mabel, is that-"

"Dipper! And he's getting better! See!? Emotion!" Mabel yelled, gesturing to her frightened undead bro frantically.

"You have to get that thing aw- were you feeding him oatmeal?"

"Yeah, his stomach was growly and he can't talk. But he won't eat!" Mabel complained.

Wendy put her hands on Mabel's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Mabel. I understand that-" "Oh, not this again! I just heard this from Grunkle Stan twice today." Mabel whined. Dipper groaned some weird zombie gibberish. "See? Dipster's on my side." Mabel said, wrapping an arm around her brother.

"Okay, but zombies aren't vegetarians Mabel, or omnivores." Wendy explained, it was kinda obvious... but Mabel didn't seem to understand that.

"Dip's VEGAN!? Noooooo!" Mabel cried, hugging her brother, who looked like he was about to bite her. She pulled away, falling to the floor dramatically before he could get her. "How were we supposed to go for barbecues now!?" She rolled on the floor with fake sobs.

"Mabel, zombies eat meat. Like brains." Wendy explained. Dipper perked up at the mention of brains, the light in his eyes flickering a bit brighter in excitement.

"Oh. Right." Mabel said, getting up from the floor and brushing herself up.

"Brrraaaaiiins." Dipper gurgled, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"Ew, gross Broski." Mabel giggled.

"Mabel, he... I don't think you can keep him." Wendy said.

"Peshaw, of course we can! We just need to find some sort of brains for him to chow on." Mabel said, waving her hand dismissively.

Suddenly, Dipper got up and sprinted towards his sister. "Mabel! Watch out!" Wendy yelled, pushing the mentioned corpse to the ground.

"He's just hungry." Mabel smiled.

"Maybe you guys should sleep in separate rooms." Wendy said frantically, pushing Mabel out of the room. They both locked Dipper in there.

"But he needs me. He needs my comfort." Mabel complained.

"He wants your brains." Wendy replied coldly, glaring at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Mabel travel to the mystical world of live animals and awkward conversation!  
> Mostly conversation. Sorry y'all.

"Well, doi. Of course he does! He's a zombie for crikey's sake." Mabel replied.

"Then why are you so okay with touching him and hugging and junk?" Wendy asked.

"Duh, he's my brother Wendy. Of course we hug." Mabel replied.

"Mabel, he can't be both. Zombies are mindless, zombies will eat you. Zombies will hurt you without reason. Zombies. are. evil." Wendy explained.

"That's racist." Mabel said, reaching for the doorknob to her room.

"At least get him some food first. I'll even come with you." Wendy said.

Mabel sighed. "I dunno... I guess... but I really don't want to leave him..."

"Come on, Mabel. You know Stan can't break your heart. He'll be okay. Dude, we can even put police tape around the door." Wendy said, cheering her up.

"Okay, but we've got to make it quick." Mabel said, her fist hitting the palm of her other hand. Mabel giggled as they wrapped the entire lobby of the attic in police tape. It was like a maze!

"Ready to go get him some food?" Wendy asked.

Mabel gave her a firm nod. "What should we get him anyways?"

They began walking downstairs. "Probably live food. We should get some already pre-killed meat though." Wendy said.

Mabel held her arm. "Yeah... live animals." She mumbled sadly.

"Mabel, what's wrong dude?" Wendy asked.

"I'm starting to think Dipper being vegan isn't all that bad..." Mabel said, looking up the stairs they just climbed down.

As they walked out of the shack Wendy started talking again. "Yeah, but hey... if you're going to take care of him, he's gotta have the right food, right?"

"Yeah... I... yeah." Mabel said.

"My dad likes food the freshest possible, so I know where we might be able to get some food." Wendy said, already having a place in mind.

Mabel gasped. "He doesn't- uh... y'know... does he?"

"Oh no! no no no, dude. The hunters already do that. My dad wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was forced to look at the fear of his meal before ruthlessly, totally destroying it." Wendy said. "It's best not to think about it."

Mabel shivered. "Do they go... painlessly? Like, quickly?"

"Yeah man. They're not going to like, shoot it in the leg and keep it alive with the burdening pain, making it suffer." Wendy said.

"So...." Mabel said, breaking a small silence. "What are we gonna get for my broski?"

"We're going to see if there's anything live first. I'm pretty sure brains only count when they're alive. Hopefully he likes squirrel." Wendy said. "Or rabbit."

"We can't give him bunnies! That will only make Stan think he's evil like any other zombie." Mabel complained. "Also, they're bunnies. You can't hurt a bunny or send it to it's doom on purpose!"

"On purpose?" Wendy questioned.

Mabel sighed. "Yeah... Little Einstein just looked so... unfree in his cage. Judging that the cage was in the treehouse... I probably shouldn't have let him go there."

"Woa-" Wendy gasped, but was interrupted.

"That's how we met SparkleTrain. He didn't like Dipper... So instead keeping him to replace Little Einstein, Dipper gave the lil kitty to me." Mabel replied.

"Wow. That must've been tough on Dipper." Wendy said, surprised something so... terrible would happen to... "How old were you?"

"10, but Dipper took it well. He was never too afraid of death. I mean, we had a mini funeral and he was sad for a day... he loved that bunny. I always found it weird how uncaring he acted on it though..."

"Maybe it was his way of dealing with that kind of situation or something." Wendy said. "Also, I was joking about the rabbit."

Mabel smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Right here." Wendy said as she walked into a store. There was a man with black hair being kept in a ponytail on the other side of the counter. "Buenos dias Jorge."

"Buenos dias Wendy. What are you here to buy? What is your ginormous father craving today?" Jorge asked.

"Hi Jorge! It's not for her father. It's for my lil' Brobro!" Mabel smiled.

"Yeah, he's looking for something... fresher than usual." Wendy explained.

"Fresher? I suppose I can let ya look at what live foods we got. We've recently purchased some livestock. It's your lucky day." Jorge smiled. He opened the door leading outside behind the door. "We've got a few pigs in, some weird mutated cow and a potato."

"Aren't you cute." Mabel said as she pet the potato jokingly.

"Maybe something a bit smaller Jorge." Wendy said.

"Squirrels? We might have some in the trapping shack, but Angel might have already prepared them. It's no place for young ladies, so I'll be right back." Jorge walked over the fences surrounding the backyard to a small red shack that had deer antlers above the doorframe.

"Hopefully they have some. I'd hate it if we had to give him pig." Wendy said, frowning as she pet one of the adorable oinkers. Mabel ignored Wendy's comment. They were not giving him pig. What would Waddles think? "Man, this cow is really mutated." She said to change the subject. "How does something even get this mutated?" Wendy said, smiling as she pet the cow that had a bunch of extra legs growing out of it. Jorge finally came back with 4 caged squirrels... and a tiny deer as big as the squirrels. "I threw in a deer. Angel found this lil girl deep within the forest, where no one dare ever go. I hope your brother cherishes every bite." Mabel and Wendy nodded. They made sure to pay Jorge before leaving.

The walk back was silent and regretful. (On Mabel's part) Mabel reaally didn't want to give her brother these squirrels... or tiny deer.

They walked into the shack, Mabel looking with sorry eyes to the cage of animals. She looked up and gasped. "Stan! Don't!" Stan was holding the axe up, getting ready to strike the undead boy, who got lose from Mabel's sweater tying skills. Not her police taping skills though. He was still wrapped in mass amounts of that. Dipper stopped advancing to Stan and looked at Mabel. He emotionlessly started limping towards her. "What happened to your leg!" Mabel gasped, running up to her undead brother and hugged him. His ankle snapped.

As soon as she made contact with him, she was pulled away. "Mabel! Be careful! Carnivore, remember?" Wendy said frantically.

"Stan! You hurt him." Mabel said angrily. Her undead brother was limping towards her slowly.

"I swear, I just noticed him! He must've fallen down the stairs." Stan said, in an almost pleading manner.

Mabel snapped her fingers towards the stairs. "Come on Bro, let's go upstairs." She said, glaring at her Grunkle. "Wendy, bring the squirrels." Wendy shrugged, walking up the stairs behind Dipper.

Stan frowned, muttering something under his breath. "...spoiled zombie brat." The Zombie was lucky he didn't want to hurt Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, the butcher/hunting people are named after my dad and Uncle x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEED THE BEEEEAAAASSSTTTTAAAAHHHH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters get longer after chapter 5, I promise.

Mabel finished making one of those casty thingies for Dipper's ankle. "Uhhh, Mabel. Do you think that will work? I don't think zombies can heal." Wendy said.

"Pish posh. Maybe we can find a way to fix it." Mabel smiled. Dipper groaned as he laid on the bed. His breathing turned into small noises of regurgitation.

"Shoot, we didn't feed him!" Wendy said worriedly.

"Oh no! Hurry get the squirrels!" Mabel yelled. Wendy handed one of the squirming live squirrels to Mabel. "I'm so sorry little guy." Mabel said before holding it for Dipper. Her zombro bolted up and ripped the squirrel's head from out of her hand. "AAAAAHHHH!" Mabel screamed, throwing the body at Dipper, who consumed it without hesitation. Mabel went right next to Wendy, who stood there shocked with Mabel hugging her. She watched in fear as he licked his bloody fingers happily. "He's still my bro, he's still my bro." Mabel muttered repeatedly. She stopped when she heard the soft growl of the undead's stomach. How is that still working for him?

The zombie moved closer to the pair of girls. "Get away!" Wendy shouted. Mabel didn't disagree. Dipper opened his mouth and made a breathy noise, like he was hissing. That noise slowly turned into the usual zombie gibberish.

When Dipper got really close to them, Mabel realized something. "Wendy, give him the other squirrel." 

"You think that'll work?" Wendy asked.

"Just throw it!" Mabel commanded.

Wendy nodded and dangled the squirrel by it's tail. Dipper's eyes widened as he limped as fast as he could. He ate the creature straight from Wendy's hand. The red head flinched backwards. "Just take the cage, man" Wendy said, throwing Dipper the cage with the last two squirrels. The cage ended up toppled over on the floor in the end.

The undead kid sat down with the cage, inspecting it. "How...." He moaned robotically. He eventually found the little lock and unlocked it. He reached in his hand hand caught one of the squirrels, letting the other one run under a bed. He tore the squirrel apart as he ate it mercilessly.

"Let's hang downstairs..." Wendy suggested.

"Agreed." Mabel replied. They both walked out of the room, making sure to lock it. They also scootched a chair under the knob. Just in case. Mabel pet the tiny deer that she snuck into her pocket. "I guess we have to feed him daily?"

"Yeah, man. Unless we teach him to go and buy his own food." Wendy said, holding back a chuckle while her and Mabel walked downstairs into the living room.

"Yeah.... wait a sec... YEAH! Let's teach Dip how to buy his own food! Maybe if we let him spend time with other people, he'll understand how unzombie he is." Mabel said excitedly, placing the deer in a hamster cage. - Stan insisted it's previous owner 'disappeared' after somehow opening the cage, who knew he hated possums?-

"Mabel, I'm pretty sure with zombienism, you lose most of your self control." Wendy pointed out.

"That's exactly why we need to teach him it. We're going to need glitter, a leash, something to stop him from biting and nail clippers." Mabel said. "Meet back here with all of our supplies. I'll get the leash and glitter."

"Mabel, I-"

"For Dipper!" Mabel shouted as she ran upstairs, she probably had a leash up there somewhere, right?

As she walked up the stairs, a whimpering sound was heard. Was that Dipper? She pulled the chair out and unlocked the door, she opened it and found Dipper right by the door. "Dip, go sit in your bed." Mabel snapped her fingers towards the bed, and Dipper obeyed. Mabel's eyes locked with the journal that sat on the floor. "Read this." She said, handing him the book. The zombie grabbed it and slowly began flipping through the pages. "Auuuttthhoor." Dipper groaned.

Mabel gave him a sympathetic smile. "Now, for the glitter and leash." She said aloud. She leaned down and put a hand under her bed. Glitter, score! When she got back up, she was greeted face to face with her twin. "Bro, go back a few paces, it's called personal space." The undead child backed up and crossed his arms, giving the 'really?' face. Mabel giggled, these had to be signs he was getting better, right? A thought drifted through her mind. "Bro, got any leashes from fighting monsters and junk?" Dipper nodded. "Really? Where?" Dipper limped closer to her and grabbed her shoulders. He went straight for the head. "BAD DIPPER!" She yelled, kicking him off her before he could bite or anything.

She stormed into the closet, she could see if there was a leash in there, while Dipper... uh, calmed down. Her hand reached for a flashlight, which she was glad she found. She lit it, and the first thing she seen was Dipper's monster trapping equipment in a trunk. "Oh ho ho ho!" She smiled. She opened it up, and sure enough, there were metallic chains meant for holding a wolf or some creature down by a collar. "Just what I needed."

She opened the closet door slowly to find Dipper reading the journal... upside down. He also looked like he was chewing something. Mabel decided it was best not to find out. The walking Dip looked towards Mabel and put his things down. "Ray-rell" He groaned as he started walking towards her. "Rehab begins today Brobro." Mabel said, snapping the thing around Dipper's neck. Dipper scratched at it uncomfortably. "You'll be the world's first zombie to be reintroduced to society!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, sorry xP

Mabel tugged the chain, making Dipper follow her downstairs. "I got Stan's nail-clippers, and a muzzle I found on one of the shack's displays." Wendy said. 

"... Why do you guys have a metallic leash?"

"Uh, Dipdop here hunts monsters?" Mabel said, a bit of sarcasm in her tone. "After we train him, we should go on a mystery hunt! Dudnt at ound ood brobro?" She asked the zombie (In a very babyish tone) who nodded furiously.

"Right, so why'd we need nail-clippers? And glitter?" Wendy asked, tying the muzzle on Dipper, who couldn't care less.

"If he scratches through the skin he can infect people." Mabel explained, cutting Dipper's nails down. "And have you seen his complexion? He absolutely needs the glitter."

Wendy laughed. "Good point though, wait here, I'll go see if Tambry has the right make up."

Tambry is the punk girl of Wendy's group of friends. Dipper tried so hard to get them in their circle. Mabel sighed. "Okay! but come back before I decide to use my bedazzler, we both know using a gun to glue fake gems on a boy is bad idea!"

"Alright dude, I'll run as fast as I can." She ran out the door. Mabel could hear the faint "For Dipper!" Outside.

She turned towards her brother, expecting to see him normal as a habit. It hit her harder than every other time. Tears sprung from her eyes and went down her cheeks as she hugged the muzzled zombie. Seeing how they leashed him, muzzled him and declawed him. They were treating him like an animal.

She was about to stop hugging him when a hand wrapped around her, then another. A hopeful smile made it's way to Mabel's face as her brother hugged her back. She smiled as she pulled away, putting her hands on his shoulders. 

"Thanks Brolomere. You will get better. You have to..." She said a bit sadly. "It'll be my life's journey!" Her voice gained her happiness. "Once we get you rehabilitated, we'll be sipping Pitt Cola and finding the author in no time!"

It was at least a full 10 minutes, if not more that Mabel had been dreaming out loud to Dipper, who had been vaguely listening when Wendy returned. "Mabel, I got the make-up, let's cake face this dork." Wendy said jokingly, but all the same, serious.

"I was thinking, we could put the circles he always has under his eyes, and outlining his birthmark over the skin coverup." Mabel said excitedly.

"Oh! Yes. Get that realistic vibe, then we can give him a face slash across the cheek and make him look, totally cool." Wendy added.

Wendy grabbed Tambry's make up bag and pulled out a bunch of different brushes, pencils and sponges. "Let's do this." Mabel said in her 'serious voice.'

Mabel put on her montage cd mix as they got to work. One worked on the left and the other on the right.

"Uhhh." Mabel said unsurely once Wendy put the fake scar on. Wendy smiled sheepishly as she wiped it off, she was never a very good artist.

"Yes! Completion!" Mabel yelled once they finished. "I'd say he doesn't look half bad." She stated proudly.

"He looks like a vampire." Wendy said, a bit disappointed.

"Wendy, if anything looking like a vampire is a good thing." Mabel smiled. She tugged on Dipper's leash. "Let's go teach him about society!"

"Mabel, you're tugging your muzzled brother on a leash." Wendy said matter-of-factly.

"Uh... yeah?" Mabel said, confused at Wendy's tone.

"Wouldn't that look, uh... I dunno, suspicious?"

"Right... then what should we do? I can't just let him roam free, not until he's better. Maybe people won't notice?" Mabel said.

Stan's voice chopped in. "The people in this town are idiots, if they do notice it, feed them some unsupernatural, far-fetched lie."

"I'll just tell them he's really excited for strawberry waffles." Mabel said, smiling brightly at her brother.

"That can and will actually work." Wendy commented.

The two girls walked outside, Mabel tugging on Dipper's chain. "We're going to look so crazy." She said, smiling and thinking of what she'd think in the place of other people.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nnnggghhh" Mabel grunted, pulling on Dipper's chain. "Since when did he get so strong?"

The second they got outside, Dipper tugged and pulled on the chain like crazy. He even got away a few times when Mabel's grip softened. He was leading them somewhere into the forest.

He finally stopped to scratch at a tree. "He's like a giant dog!" Mabel exclaimed.

"More than less. I didn't think he'd pull like that, especially with his limp." Wendy commented.

Mabel tried tugging on the leash. "Come on Dipper! We need to get you into society!" He hardly budged.

"Raa daa." Dipper groaned, trying to scratch at the tree.

"Maybe he likes it?" Wendy guessed.

"Well, this is where he found the journal." Mabel agreed, putting an emphasis on is. "Maybe it's some supernatural dealy. Did he bring it?"

Wendy shrugged. "Want me to get Soos? Oh... Wait... I AM SO SORRY!" Wendy gasped. "I LIKE TOTALLY FORGOT!"

Mabel held her arms against her chest, over her heart. "Wendy, it's okay. Sometimes people forget things."

Dipper went up to Wendy and hugged her. Wendy gasped. "Mabel" she whispered. "He's hugging me."

The mentioned girl had a huge smile stretched on her face. "He liiiiikes you." She teased. Dipper didn't care. "Smile Dip, show us what's got all you obsessive over this tree."

The zombie pulled off Wendy and took the journal out of it's vest pocket. He dropped it on the floor. He groaned, falling face first when he tried to pick it up. Mabel held back a laugh as she grabbed it for him. Opening it up, she asked "Point to which one you're looking for, k brobro?" 

Dipper sat down criss-cross applesauce in response. Mabel kept flipping through pages until she reached the one about the metallic tree. Dipper pointed furiously, making a bunch of groaning noises.

"The one about this tree?" Mabel asked, Dipper nodded.

"Well, that wasn't very hard to guess, was it?" Wendy said sarcastically, in a joking manner.

Dipper took off his vest and started patting it down until he found something. He pointed at it, excited. Mabel laughed a bit. "Whadd'ya find Bro?" She took whatever he was trying to find out of his vest. A confused look crossed her face. "Tch. Why do you have a black light?"

Dipper pointed at the drawing of the tree in the journal. "Mabel, I think he wants you to shine it on the tree." Wendy pointed out.

Mabel shone the light to the tree. "I don't think it's working." Dipper let out a frustrated growl. He pointed to the page more frantically.

"Dude, try the page." Wendy suggested. Mabel shrugged and shone it on the page.

"Holy Guacamole!" The light bearer exclaimed. She grazed her finger tips across the page. "There's invisible stuff here!"

"Woah. Dude. That is cool." Wendy said, feeling the need to feel it, like Mabel.

"My brother, a genius, even when he's decaying." Dipper bowed at Mabel's comment. "Wendy! He bowed!" Mabel clapped. Wendy joined in, even cheering when Dipper did it again.

He redirected their focus on the page, getting closer and pointing to a few words. "Find the Hidden switch, and you're in."

Wendy examined the tree. She pointed to a branch. "That branch looks kinda like a lever."

"Hmmm... but how are we going to get to it?" Mabel put her 'thinking face' on. Dipper began murmuring gibberish and pacing. "Wait, Wendy's got it!"

"Boosh!" Wendy cheered as she hit the lever and jumped down. "Lumberjack games. Dad made me and my brothers play 'em." She responded before Mabel could ask 'how?'. "Guess I kinda ruled at them."

The sound of gears and a big rumbling. The tree began sinking, screwing downwards as a bunch of stairs were revealed. "Who wants to go down first?" Mabel asked.

Wendy grabbed Dipper's hand and raised it for him. "I think Dipper does." Mabel laughed, but made no hesitation to put him in front of herself as they walked down.

"Let's see if I can nerd this up like how Dipper would." She said, holding the journal. "Okay, next room we have to be careful not to step on any wrong tiles."

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"Booby." Mabel whispered, squinting in Wendy's direction. Wendy tried not to laugh, but failed. "It took all I had to not laugh, Heh, Booby." Mabel chuckled. She then gasped in realization. "This is our first zombro mystery hunt!"

Dipper groaned happily. "Which ones were we supposed to stay off of?" Wendy asked. Mabel held the book up to the red-head's face.

"These ones!" She pulled on Dipper's leash, getting his attention. "Got that Dip?"

Dipper nodded. He looked to the floor and navigated the symbols, twirling around clumsily and even hopping as he tried not to activate any traps. He made it across the room, Mabel and Wendy following. "Woah it's like one of those apocalypse things they have in movies." Wendy gasped. She stared at a poster that was on a wall. "Dude, this would look great on my wall!" She said as she tore it from the wall.

Mabel dipped her head into a barrel. When she pulled out, a bunch of caterpillars were crawling on her face. "My face feels fuzzy." She laughed.

Dipper stared at a bunch of labeled boxes, the dead look hinted in his eyes. There was a flash of living for a moment. Just a moment. He felt. He shook his head and ran towards Mabel to retrieve the journal. "Mabel." He said, groaning uncontrollably.

"Yeah Zombro?" She asked, wiping the caterpillars off her face.

He padded her sweater until he found the journal, which he pulled out. He opened it and flipped through the pages. Mabel looked a bit surprised at his sudden coordination, but happy nonetheless. His eyes started drooping, and just like that, he was gone again.

"What you looking for?" Mabel asked. Dipper tilted his head to the ceiling and groaned, pointing at random parts of a random page. His twin laughed, her brother was kinda like a puppy now. But creepier.


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel accompanied her undead brother while Wendy snooped around the bunker some more. "Dude, I don't think we should be down here." 

"Hm?" Mabel hummed, questioning what would make the red-head say something like that. Wendy stepped out of the way. The thing she was blocking was a mini-weapons closet. "Oh." 

The place was really creaky, and obviously not meant for teens. "Yeah, we can go." Mabel agreed. Plus, it was kinda boring without her brother getting all conspiracy-y.

She tugged on Dipper's leash and stood him up, grabbing his book and making him hold it. They struggled tearing Dipper away from the mystery and back up the steps and closed the... lever.

"Wanna go mini-golfing?" Mabel asked.

"Dude! You are so random, of course I do! But... we should probably actually rehabilitate him or something before we go. I mean, just in case if he tries anything, y'know?" Wendy said.

Mabel shrugged. "We could... or, if we kept this stuff on him, we could totally go mini-golfing!"

"Yeah... that stuff is secure, probably. See what Stan says, he says yes, then I can take you." Wendy smiled.

o0o0o

"Absolutely not." Stan frowned.

"But Sta~an!" Mabel whined. "This is an opportunity of an unlifetime for him! Look at his excitement!"

The mentioned zombie was tugging on his leash, trying to go outside. He was whining and groaning almost louder than Stan and Mabel's argument.

"Fine, only because you need that thing trained. I'm not letting either of you out of my sight until then and a bit after." He compromised.

Mabel nodded energetically. "Come on, Dips!" She untied him from the wall and pulled him upstairs to get golfing equipment. 

"Raarell." Dipper groaned, once they were up.

Mabel's face lit up. She answered while shoving a bunch of items, including a runaway squirrel, into her bag. "Yes, Brobro?"

"Ru ra brack right ra da raaree rarge." He blabbered. She giggled.

His zombie language was adorable! "It'll be alright brobro, Mabel already guaranteed your health will be back to normal in no time!"

"Ra ront ranerrandeh reh!" Dipper yelled, flailing around angrily. He threw the journal he was holding at his sister. "Rah reh rah brack right."

"Dip, I know you want me to, but I can't understand you." Mabel said, pouting, rubbing where she was hit and sad she couldn't understand. "Hey, maybe there's something in the journal that could help!"

Dipper facepalmed and groaned as he fell face first into the ground. "Ru ra brack right ra da raaree rarge." He murmured again.

"Sorry, Dip, no translators, looks like we're a going golfing!" She smiled and watched the zombie sigh and walk limply into the door repeatedly. She stopped when she seen a liquid (that definitely was not water) drip down his chin. It looked like blood and puss were leaking from his eyes. The girl made a noise of disgust. There were light groans and sobs. "Hey, Dip?"

His almost completely soulless eyes looked at her, leaking his disgusting tears. "Rawr yar reren ranna dadda?" He asked sadly.

"I'm just going to guess that was a speech filled with no faith or happiness, so my answer is magic. Brought to you by the magical wizard.- sorry, invisible magical wizard. m'kay?" She patted him on the back and he went back to his emotionless zombie self, somehow looking duller. "Now let's get our golf on!" She flung the door open and dragged Dipper downstairs.

A secret creak couldn't be heard by the twins as their closet opened. "Dipper Pines." A voice said. "Used to be so girly and fine, what a surprise to see him so undevine  
This way." Tad walked out suspiciously, unseen by all. He laughed crazily as he grabbed the journal off the floor. "Only one can be your saviour, boy." He opened it and ripped out the page on the undead and swiped the black light. "Tad, the one with the strangest of behaviour." He tiptoed back into the closet.

Mabel flung the door open, by herself. She skipped across the room and picked up the journal. "Whoops, Dipper would freak if I left this here." She skipped back out and downstairs.

"Okay, get those butts in the car, make sure you have an excuse ready for why you have him on a collar and muzzled." Stan said, leading the twins (more than less) into the car. 

"Rabies!" Mabel said, loud and excited.

Stan looked to Wendy. "Wendy, man the shop."

"What? But Mr.Pines-"

"No butts except yours working the shop, no tours today." He got into the car and buckled in, driving off without another word.

"Renree." Dipper said, looking out the window. Mabel smiled.

"Dipper show Stan how awesome at talking you've gotten." She gasped excitedly. "See if he can understand that thing you kept shouting at me."

"Thing?" Stan repeated. He stopped the car in it's tracks. "What thing?"

"He keeps yelling at me about something, but I can never really understand him. So, I just imagine what he says by the tone of his voice." Mabel shrugged.

"Rats rat roove den rooring?" Dipper yelled.

"No idea." She smiled at her brother. Dipper just looked forward blankly. "Just tell him what you were screaming at me for."

"Rats rat roint?" Her zombro grumbled.

"The point, kid, is that I know what you're saying." Grunkle Stan turned to look directly into his eyes. "I can understand you. I mean, it's not that hard."

Mabel gasped. "Really? Bro, now you definitely need to tell him."

"Rundle ran, ram rah rambie, rah ran roo ranerrand deh?" Dipper grumbled, incoherent to all but his Grunkle.

"That's not important, slick. Just tell me what Mabel says you keep repeating." The old pines growled.

"Braiiinsss." Dipper growled with his stomach.

"And he's gone." Stan sighed as he watched the zombie lean against the seat cushion. He shook his head and returned to driving.

"Aw, he's hungry." Mabel frowned. Ignoring the recent conversation, she tended to her brother and opened her bag to look for treats. A squirrel jumped out of her bag and onto her face. She started screaming until something ripped it off, leaving little squirrel pricks and scratches on her cheeks. She watched, panting as Dipper shoved it in his mouth. 

Her eyes darted to the muzzle that was laying beside him. After he swallowed every bite, some of his makeup was smudged and his everything was bloody. He grabbed the muzzle and tied it back on exactly the way it was on before. Her eyes widened.

"What's going on back there?" Stan asked, checking his rear view mirror.

"Just feeding him." Mabel responded, smiling nervously. If Stan knew he could do that, Dipper will never be aloud outside again! "...Just feeding him." Maybe there was a chance, a small one! that taking him into public wasn't the best idea. The car stopped and she led him outside.


	8. Chapter 8

_Stanford laughed, watching his brother groan. "Here, eat this." He handed Stanley a pasty cure. "Should heal ya right up." ___

__"STAN WATCH OUT!" Mabel yelled._ _

__"Huh?" Her Grunkle gasped, waking from his daydream. "AHHH!" He yelled, swerving the car and just missing the golf course fence. Everyone's eyes were wide._ _

__"Rere reer." Dipper groaned._ _

__Mabel poked Stan from the back seat. He responded with an 'Ow' and looked back. "What?"_ _

__"What'd he say? What'd he say?" Mabel chanted._ _

__"We're here." Stan sighed, getting out. "Mabel, I know you want to keep him, but we should get rid of him before you get too attached and trusting and he- you know..."_ _

__Mabel got out, pulling Dipper by his leash and pouted. "Just because he's 'undead' doesn't mean he's going to eat people!" She felt the leash move a bit._ _

__"Tell that to them." Stan sternly pointed towards a crowd of people the unmuzzled zombie was limping towards._ _

__Mabel looked confused. She looked at the leash she held and followed to it's frayed end. "Uh oh." She hissed a 'whoospies' and ran after him, on the way she picked up his muzzle. She grabbed him and pulled him by his hands towards Stan. "See? He's fine!" She put his leash back on, along with his muzzle._ _

__"Braiiinzzz." Dipper groaned, grabbing the sides of Mabel's head._ _

__"No! Bad Dipper!" She yelled, pushing him off. He stood still after that. The girl laughed nervously, wringing out her sweater._ _

__Stan took a deep breath from his nose. "Let's make a deal. If there's no zombie breakout at the end of this, you get to keep him. So help me, if he infects another person, him and all the others are going down."_ _

__"Deal! Trust me, Dipper is going to be the most trained zombie you've ever seen!" She shook his hand. "I guarantee it."_ _

__"Might want to rethink that." The old man, smirked, walking towards the entrance of the Putt Hutt._ _

__She looked at the limp rope. Frayed end. AGAIN! She groaned in annoyance and stomped towards Dipper, grabbing his ear and dragging him into the Mini-golf park. Grunkle Stan was waiting by the entrance._ _

__"12 dollars entree fee? This better be the best mini golf joint in the world!" He grumbled, taking $36 out of his wallet._ _

__"Excuse me sir, but is your grandson ok?" The teller asked, looking at the bloodied child._ _

__"Grand nephew. Poor kid. Rabies and... he uh... likes to paint."_ _

__"With ketchup!" Mabel added._ _

__"...In his mouth."_ _

__Dipper groaned. "Rat roun roa rurrid."_ _

__"And he needs speech therapy! Ok! Let's go in now!" Mabel smiled, shooing her family in._ _

__Once they were inside, Mabel put the leash and muzzle back on, tighter than before. She inspected them. "How the heck did you get these off anyways?" She mumbled._ _

__The zombie shrugged. "Ra rife."_ _

__"That kinda sounded like knife... so I'm just going to ignore that." She guided Dipper towards Stan. "Just stop trying to eat people." She looked to him and he nodded. "Goo-"_ _

__His face turned unsure as he moved his hand as if to say 'maybe'. His twin frowned when she seen him shake his head, still having the unsure expression. He just flat out shook his head surely after a while._ _

__Mabel groaned in defeat. "For me?"_ _

__He sighed, blowing on a piece of his hair and crossing his arms. He looked towards a group of people, then his sister. He shook his head._ _

__Mabel frowned. "Boo!" She tugged on the leash hard and vindictively, walking with Grunkle Stan to the putter stand._ _

__"Here." Stan grunted, putting a golf club in each of their hands. "Now, let's have some fun."_ _

__The female twin smiled, skipping towards the first hole as her brother struggled to catch up. "Ra raror reetch."_ _

__"Hold this." Mabel said excitedly, giving her Grunkle the leash. She took off her sweater and wrapped it around her waist._ _

__Stan had a rolled up pamphlet and wacked Dipper on the side of the head as his great niece scored a hole in one. "Ey, be nice to your sister. She's really trying you know. I know you're mind's fogged up and all you want to do is eat, but you've got to try. She's counting on you."_ _

__Dipper grunted and folded his arms. "DIPPER! YOUR TURN!" Mabel yelled excitedly, pushing the zombie towards the green. "You remember how to do this, right?" She shoved the mini golf club in his hands._ _

__He lifted it and looked at it, giving it a few practice swings. Mabel looked to her Grunkle excitedly. Dipper was going to mini golf again! Suddenly, Stan moved past her and grabbed Dipper, dragging him away from a birthday party back to the green. "No brains for you, slick!"_ _

__Dipper whined and wriggled in Stan's grasp. "Raaaaa wraaaaannnt rrraaaa braaaiinz."_ _

__"Dipper." Mabel shook her head and sighed. She looked at him with utter annoyance. "Really?"_ _

__After a few hours of repetitive chasing after Dipper, it became a chore that no one wanted to do. They searched the intelligent zombie for weapons and other sharp things he could use to escape his leash, found a knife, and double knotted his muzzle. Mabel sighed and shook out all her stress. She hummed happily. "Okay, last hole I can do this."_ _

__"Can't we just go home?" Stan said, pulling on Dipper like he was a big dog. Mabel whipped her head around and glared. Dipper put her in no mood to be denied. Stan coughed. "On second thought, let's stay for this last hole." He tugged really hard on Dipper's leash. The zombie tripped and landed on his back groaning. "Go get 'em sweetie."_ _

__Mabel smiled. She swung her club and the ball went through the windmill and out the back to get a hole in one. "Whoop whoop!" Mabel laughed. "Nothing better than a hole in one to brighten your day!" She skipped towards her family. "Okay, now we can go."_ _

__"Finally." Stan sighed. "Let's get Dipper out of here."_ _

__"A-greed." Mabel smiled. She picked her brother off the ground and led him to the car. Grunkle Stan almost killed them several times on the way back._ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was obsessed with the Mystery Trio AU when I wrote this... :D.

"Rarell ra reeen ra ree dra drrournal." Dipper babbled.

Before Mabel could say anything, Stan spoke up. "He wants the journal, sweetie."

"Thanks, Stan!" Said man was drifting. Not really looking where he was driving, his eyes were locked on the road. He knew Dipper had to go sometime.

_"Come on... it was just a scratch... how infectious could it be, Ford?" ___

__Mabel poked her daydreaming Grunkle. "So?"_ _

__Stan shook himself out of his daze. "So what?" He replied, hearing Dipper mumble and whine in the background._ _

__"What's he going on about? He's been talking for the past, like 5 minutes." Mabel said, pursing her lips at her zombro._ _

__Dipper was freaking out. The page was _gone! _There was no tear in the journal or any sign it even existed. He let out a series of distressed grunts, whines and moans, leafing through the entire journal. "Sounds like he lost something. Probably important." He parked the red car in front of the shack and got out, already going into the house.___ _

____Mabel sighed and looked to her brother. He stopped his panicked frenzy and stared back. "What I would give to get you back to normal..."_ _ _ _

____She got out and locked her door, meeting Dipper at his. She unbuckled and led him inside like a small child._ _ _ _

____They passed by Wendy who was heading home. "Bye Wendy!" She smiled and waved as the red headed teen left._ _ _ _

____Mabel took Dipper's leash off and let him relax. She let him roam around the house. It was about an hour of limping around unsupervised before she decided today was a long day and they should get to bed._ _ _ _

____She sighed as she walked into the living room. "Okay Dipping Sauce. Time for-" She screamed in horror._ _ _ _

____Dipper's make up was almost completely washed off, revealing his decaying face, making the sight more horrifying. The hamster cage was open. He was lapping the animal blood off his hands. Her eyes watered. "...Aoshima?" She whimpered her pet's name._ _ _ _

____Stan stumbled in the room in his underwear and... a scarf? (Along with a few other odd articles of clothing) "What? What happened?!" He yelled, putting on his brass knuckles and tripping on a loose floorboard. He looked up._ _ _ _

____Mabel rubbed her eyes. "He ate Aoshima."_ _ _ _

____"Who?"_ _ _ _

____"The tiny deer..." Mabel said, obviously upset._ _ _ _

____Stan got up and put his foot down. "That is it! No one makes my niece cry! Dipper, you're on time out." He grabbed the zombie by the collar and flung his scarf into Dipper's mouth as a gag._ _ _ _

____"What?! Stan! No!" Mabel yelled. "It's not his fault!"_ _ _ _

____Stan scowled and led Dipper towards a loose chain that was laying around the house. "Yes, it is." He tied Dipper's wrists to his collar. "And if we're keeping him he has to learn not to kill unless you tell him to." He tied Dipper's restraints really tight._ _ _ _

____"This is unfair, Stan!" Mabel pleaded. "At least let him stay in our closet."_ _ _ _

____"No, he's going outside." Stan led the boy out the door and tied him to a post. "From now on this is how punishments are going to be, missy."_ _ _ _

____"He won't survive out there, Stan! He was just hungry!"_ _ _ _

____Her Grunkle shook his head. "Now off to bed with you."_ _ _ _

____Mabel huffed and stomped up the stairs._ _ _ _

____Stan sighed and looked out the window to his great nephew. The kid stared at the wall. Dipper flicked his head towards Stan, scaring him half to death. "Yeesh." Stan closed the blinds._ _ _ _

____《~》_ _ _ _

_____Mabel heard knocking on their doors. She stopped flinging her dinner at her twin and got up. She opened it without a second thought. "I'm here for your brother." The scary man said._ _ _ _ _

_____She ran to her twin and gripped his arm, tight. Dipper walked towards the man and agreed to go with him, leaving his sister in tears and limping towards the exit. "Bye, Mabel. I love you... and...." Dipper was in tears. She couldn't hear the next thing he said. She only seen him mouthing the words... I'll miss you._ _ _ _ _

_____The door closed. "Dipper... wait." She whimpered. All around her the house turned shady and dark, similar to a void. Tears dripped down her face. "Don't leave me... I'll miss you too." ____ _ _ _

______Mabel's eyes threw themselves open, not too unsimilar from when she opened doors excitedly. She could feel her heart pounding and she wiped away the crust from her eyes. She felt more than that. There were tears there and- Dipper!_ _ _ _ _ _

______She threw her blanket to the side and jumped out of bed, rushing past the splintering floors to the exit._ _ _ _ _ _

______She hummed in relief. He was still there, sitting on the porch couch. Wait... wasn't he tied to something before? Oh well..._ _ _ _ _ _

______Man, he was still dirty, he had a bunch of crusted and still fresh blood on him! "Come on, bro. Let's get you inside." She winced at his peeling skin. His groans seemed more automatic. It was like a hollow shelled out- no. It was still him. He was still fine._ _ _ _ _ _

______She sat him at the dining table and got out her breakfast. She decided to untie the chains later. For now he was stuck to the chair. She gave him a warm smile. He was still there. Still good. Everything's good. And happy. Like always... right? Yeah._ _ _ _ _ _

______Knocks on the door. She felt herself stiffen. She looked to her brother and gulped. "There's no such thing as zombie police, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dipper didn't react. She gulped and crept towards the door. She opened it to be greeted with Wendy._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey girl, just thought I'd bring some more food for him." The red head lifted a cage._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mabel sighed. "Thank you, he was getting hungry I thought I'd have to go find him something or something." She laughed a bit nervously. "Come in, he's just sitting in the kitchen."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wendy handed Mabel the cage. She took it. There was an opossum and a few squirrels. "I wasn't sure what he wanted, so I just got him whatever."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Great! Exactly what he wanted." She said as she walked into the kitchen. "Right Brobro?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The zombie just struggled in his restraints. "Mabel..." Wendy started. "I think he's gotten worse."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mabel gave an almost wry smile. "Naw, he's fine! I'm sure of it... just gotta clean him up a bit..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dipper violently gnawed at Stan's sweater as he tipped over with the chair, growling and groaning. "Ra droural rage chiz GRA." He whined._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wendy just stared and Mabel laughed weakly. "It's just a tantrum... he'll be fine."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wendy coughed. "So... how's Canders and the Grendinator?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good, good. I should probably call them." Mabel said, dropping her smile and watching Dipper's disturbing tantrum._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Let's go do that..." Wendy said, making Mabel leave the cage on the table and running out with her. She waited until they made it into the attic then spoke. "What's wrong with him?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know! He's just... not liking Stan's chains I guess."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Or he's becoming unstable." The girls stiffened and both looked at each other. Neither of them has a voice like _that.__ _ _ _ _ _

________They directed their attention towards the closet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"... was that?" Mabel started._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wendy nodded. "Came from there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the italics got messed up, sorry about that. I'm just getting used to using them.


	10. Chapter 10

The attic closet opened by itself and the girls shared worried expressions. A poof of pink cloud spread around the room, similar to a thick fog. "I am Tad." A voice boomed. "Invisible wizard of the attic and seer of all that occurs... in the attic."

Mabel let out a shreik. "You watch me change?! I just made you up to explain Dipper's stupid shrinky dink doo dad!"

The fog cleared and the wizard was covered in the pink powder, now visible to all. "No! No, oh gods no." The wizard replied, with a noise with disgust.

Wendy stared at the bearded mage. "Who's this dork?"

"Dork? I am not so, I am the youngest one's healer!" He said, bringing out a piece of lined paper. "I have demanded a cure from the forest and they have delivered!" He declared.

"My uncle is a professional conman." She squinted her eyes, unimpressed. "What's the catch?"

"Ah, yes. Indeed. The catch is that it's a paste and I carry not the right ingredients." Tad said, waving a finger. "Venture lonesome with me and we shall cure thy brother."

The girls looked at eachother. There was no way either of them would be going anywhere with this nut alone. Stan would be proud of what they had in store.

Mabel shot her grappling hook and the unfortunate wizard was tangled in what she liked to call the 'ropey part'. He was kicked and flat out robbed by the girls. Once they took the jewelry off the wizard, it became visible.

"Mabel, does this seem... wrong?" Wendy asked, while taking a few of his 'mystic charms'.

Mabel waved her hand. "Like Stan always says, nothing's a crime when there's no police around!" She smiled and grabbed the lined paper off the ground, along with a loose journal page. "No wonder dips was freaking out. It's his page!" She showed her the stolen page, an illustration of a zombie smack in the middle. "We could probably find these ingredient doodads in the journal."

"Sweet, man. We could take dips on a mystery hunt again. Speaking of the zombie, 'should probably check on him." Wendy said, inspecting one of the wizard's rings. "Hey! I thought I lost this, like a month ago."

"Is this my necklace?" Mabel asked, inspecting the old piece of jewelry. Tad groaned. "Now you're definitely going to stan!"

The girls gave the wizard to Stan, explained a little bit, got praised and watched the wizard get stuffed into a clear box that read "Invisible Wizard: It's real!"

Mabel sighed. "Okay, let's see how my bro is doing." She giggled when she entered the kitchen. Dipper was rolling on the floor, still chained up. The scarf was long forgotten, chewed through and fallen to the floor. He grinded his teeth on the chain. "Geez, don't break your teeth, dummy."

"Yeah dude, you'll need them for when we heal you up." Wendy said, earning an interested grunt from the zombie.

Mabel smiled. "You can come with us, on the quest I dub: The Quest to Heal Dipper!"

With a loud snap and crack, the chain busted along with most of Dipper's teeth. Mabel hissed at the sight. A few teeth fell out, a few were chipped and most were cracked. All were painted with a mixture of maroon and crimson colors.

She shivered when he started loosening his chains and squirming out of his restraints. Wendy was silent until Dipper got up to inspect the opossum's cage. "... Maybe Stan should take care of him." 

"Nah, he's just excited" Mabel said, smiling nervously. She flinched when Dipper ripped open the cage with his bare hands and devoured the creatures inside. He didn't bother to take the cage off his hand before limping towards his friends. Mabel stood silent, for a few seconds, wide-eyed. "Dipper?"

Wendy started guiding her backwards to the exit. "Mabel? I don't think your brother's in a talking mood."

Dipper's body leaned forward and he toppled over. Mabel sighed in relief. "Yeah. Maybe we could put him in Soos' break room."

Wendy scratched the back of her neck. "I dunno... shouldn't we respect the dead? I mean, I just don't want a repeat of the dusk 'till dawn."

"It's for the best. If Soos is still around somehow in ghost form... he'll be okay with it. He was always about the greater good." Mabel jumped backwards and yelped when she felt something graze her leg. It was just Dipper... dragging himself on the floor. With just a bit of blood. 

Just a bit. 

Kinda.

No, not really. 

He was soaking.

He continued reaching for her, and she kept stepping back. He shook off the cage and clawed at the floor. Wendy had an idea. "Dude, what if we just lead him to the room?"

Mabel snapped and pointed to Wendy. "I like how you're thinking." She waved her hand in front of Dipper and he tried to grab and bite at it.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Dude, what are we going to do about his injuries? Won't that be... like, painful when he wakes up? What if it's to late and-"

Mabel shushed her softly. "We'll get there when we get there. Trust me, as the one who's been looking after him, I think he'll be alright." They got into the room and Mabel quickly stepped past him and got out, locking the door. "Love ya bro."

"Rav rude bru, rarrel." Dipper moaned, his voice was raspy and sounded sad. Mabel took a breath and started walking out with Wendy. Stan was sitting on the front porch with a Pitt Cola.

"Hi Grunkle Stan, Dipper's locked in Soos's break room. We're going to go find a cure and get him healed!" She held up the journal.

"Dude, when'd you get that?"

"He dropped it when he was dragging himself around. I just picked it up."

Stan sighed. "Don't go anywhere too dangerous yada yada, and stay out of trouble."

"You got it, Stan." Mabel smiled. She was finally going to get her brother back.

Dipper, or his corpse, watched the girls leave from the break room window. He looked back to the door and jiggled the knob violently. No dice. He glared at the window, picking up a snow globe. He used it to punch through and climb out. His eyes locked towards the girls and he started limping. He stopped and turned his head to a group of tourists looking so see if the closed shack was open or had any times on it.

He coughed a bit of blood and stood up straight, forcefully putting his ankle back into place with an awful crunch. "Raddas rend drenralen, brerold rah rymery rask. Frer roo frill ree rorers raer breror reen ry rhuran ries."

The tourists squinted at the zombie. One spoke up. "D'aww he's a zombie with a speaking problem" they made a smacking noise "Isn't that cute?"

"Ohh, I get it. That's why he was talking about human fries." Another spoke. All the tourists agreed.

Dipper, waving his hands in the air to get their attention, led them into the tourist entrance of the shack. Past the giftshop and into Soos' break room of which he was able to get the key to. He locked the door, so it was just the highly intelligent zombie with his victims. Dipper smiled excitedly.

Wendy stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Think Stan'll be alright? I mean, Dip's pretty smart."

Mabel dismissed it. "He'll be fine, how much trouble can Dipper even get in from that room?"

Wendy nodded and they continued walking. "True."


	11. Chapter 11

Despite the loud screaming and shrieks behind him in the shack, Stan slept like a rock. Completely oblivious to the happenings in his tourist trap home, he slept. 

Dipper, however got a feast and a few new friends. Let's just say 'tourist trap' lived up to it's name.

-

"How long do you this it'll be till we find this brain mushroom thingy?" Mabel asked, smiling as she kept her balance on a fallen log. Her arms spread out like a bird to "increase chances of flight" as well as keep balance.

Both girls brought their own backpacks, Mabel's was a worn out, but sparkly purple with the most adorable kitty face (ever) and Wendy's was a new, bold, almost beautiful brown. Although the older of the two was sure they'd only need one portion, Mabel insisted on getting double the recipe.

Wendy squinted at journal 3, trying to read the name on the page. "Persh, Percesh, Perceptshroom. Not long, we're here, dude." Wendy pointed to the shady ground next to a tree with a big canopy.

Mabel jumped from the log and crossed another item off their shopping list. "Sparkly." She commented in a gasp like tone. The girls plucked one mushroom each and tossed it into their bags.

"Rrrreeeeeemmmppp rrrrreeeeei." A moan. Both Mabel and Wendy whipped their heads frantically, looking for the source of the moan in the shrubs and trees. More specifically, Dipper. 

"...Dipper?" Wendy called.

Mabel shook her head slowly with wide eyes. She slapped Wendy multiple times trying to get her attention.

When she turned her head, Wendy froze. "When did..." She started leading Mabel backwards. "Since when are there other zombies?"

The turned zombie groaned. It wasn't super old and completely dead like the ones Dipper summoned, it looked like Soos did when he was first turned. "Wendy, this is bad. Like, really really really bad."

Wendy briskly pulled Mabel along to their next stop, away from any other undead inconveniences. It was only a few moments before Mabel picked up her own slack and Wendy started talking. (More to herself than Mabel, it seemed.) "Just ignore them for now. If we find anymore, we'll tell Stan."

Mabel sighed and put a hand to her head, looking down shamefully. "Wendy, I goofed up. I guaranteed Dipper he'd be safe and I'd get him back but... Chances are he got out with his dumb smart zombie brain."

Wendy scraped some kind of red healing moss off a tree and into her bag. "Naw, man. We'll get him healed up, and hey." She paused. "If there is a zombie apocalypse, you'll have eachother. So don't worry, man."

Mabel smiled. "Thanks." There was a comforting silence as they walked to their next stop to get some kind of egg. "Wendy?"

"Yeah?" The red head replied, stopping at a mound on the earth and digging it up, quickly but carefully.

"If Dipper got out and infected someone at some point... would that zombie have infected other people?" Mabel asked it so sure she was guilty and so sure she'd be blamed. To worsen Wendy's heart ache, the brunette's eyes began to water.

"Mabel, let's just get Dipper healed for now and... we'll heal some of the other zombies, then boosh. Crisis averted, okay?" The red read replied, tossing an egg into her bag with a worrisome crack.

Mabel sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay." She began to dig in the same general area Wendy was.

-

Stan rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning and stretching right where he sat on the porch. His eyes opened to see the normal, monotonous setting of the Gravity Falls forest. He sighed, then jumped when a loud banging made itself obvious. Stan, still grouchy, decided to go check on the little nuisance that made all that noise. "Kid, you're gonna give me-"

Stan's grouch only got worse. The kid was gone and a bunch of zombies he'd never seen before in his place. The old man closed and locked the door. He dug through his stash and retrieved a shot gun of some sort and returned to the room. Shot by shot, the zombies went limp. This was a better way for them, much better than living bandaged up for the rest of their lives, anyways.

-

Limping lifeless corpse with barely any soul or humanity to cling onto left. That was the best way to describe the monster limping free in town. Townsfolk, though idiotic and ignorant, avoided him. (He did smell like death.) He felt things process differently in his mind. 

Dipper seen a child as easy food, slow and less than half as strong as an adult. The child walked close to him and laughed. All the zombie recognized was the hate he had for him, but he couldn't remember who they were. Not that it'd change his decision... Dipper jumped onto Gideon, and bit into his skull... he'd finally get the brains he so much desired. Strangely, they weren't as satisfying as an arm or a leg, so he took those too. (Let's not make this more gorey than it has to be, people!)

-

Mabel skipped alongside her friend. "I think first we'll have ice cream, then we'll watch the finale of Ducktective, then we'll celebrate, then we'll go do the mysteries stuff."

"You seem excited." Wendy smiled. "Can I join?"

Mabel nodded and smiled. "Of course, we won't not invite you."

"Unless there's blood leaking from the window of the room we left Dipper in?"

Mabel, still smiling repeated. "Unless there's blood leaking from the room we left Di- WHAT?!" She began to run into the shack, slipping corners and sprinting the hallway to see Stan, covered in red stains, moving a bookshelf in front of the door.

Mabel began crying instantaneously and pounding his chest. "You killed him! He wasn't dead and you killed him while we were getting the antidote!" She sobbed.

Stan froze, then reached down to comfort her. "No, he wasn't in there. It was like some kind of zombie den he used to turn a bunch of tourists."

Mabel calmed and sighed in relief before realizing what that meant. "You killed the tourists?"

Stan continued to push the bookshelf. "Trust me, when you're injured that badly you don't want to be healed, kid."

Mabel frowned, looking at the scratched up wooden flooring in concentration. "Dipper escaped?"

Stan shrugged. "Well he sure ain't here."

Behind her, Mabel heard familiar heavy footsteps caused by boots and a "What'd I miss?" Mabel's eyes were teary and she shook her head. "Dipper's gone."

Wendy immediately flipped out her phone, picking someone on speed dial. "Dude, five cents you go outside and see a zombie."

"You're on!" Thompson's voice was heard, along with the stepping of feet. "AHHHHH!" Then more stepping. "Wendy, Dipper's totally eating that little dude's face off! I'm going to get-"

Wendy hung up. "Near the theater!" She started running, Mabel nodding then running by her side. 

Stan sighed. "Leave it to the old man to think of getting the chains." He snatched some chain and ran towards the girls, catching up to tell them driving would be much faster.

-

Finally, an arm grabbed Dipper's and pulled him off of the child psychic. Without a second thought, Dipper's teeth met flesh and tugged at it until he heard a shrill scream mixed not only the scream of his victim, but with a crowd's mixed voices. He stopped and covered his ears, screaming as well. Two screams stopped and he took short deep breaths. "Dipper" he heard. "Rareellll?"

Mabel stopped screaming, she should be used to all this blood and stuff by now... Right? "Wendy, stop that dude from leaving we can't let him infect anyone."

Wendy nodded and chased after the guy with a big bite out of his arm and tatoos that labelled his head and chin.

"Dipper." Mabel said, disappointed. The zombie slowly got up, standing properly. He shifted on his feet and put a hand behind his head. He was so guilty.

"Rarell?" He replied, as if he wasn't.

"What is this?" She tapped her foot and pointed to Gideon's mangled body. Her gaze met with Dipper's not snapped in half ankle. "What is that? Have you been lying to me?"

Her voice was so hurt, it made Dipper flinch. He looked down to his feet. "Rou dront frow rawr frawrd rirs ris, rarel."

Stan leaned down by her ear, feeding her the translated version. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Dipper, that's no excuse for going around and eating people's faces and arms and legs off." She took the chain from her Grunkle's hands and tied it to Dipper's collar.

He was angrily dragged to the car where they waited for Wendy and that infected dude. "You are in so much trouble young man."

"Rah rora ran rhee bry lriyke greive brunitz Rarell." Her twin complained.

"No excuses!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

The crowd watched, frightened and shocked. Kids' eyes were covered and many left the scene. Strangely, no one remembered the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe you!" Mabel threw her arms up at her brother while he sat in a kitchen chair, looking as guilty as ever. She grabbed a medicine bowl from Wendy and ground the paste up. "You couldn't at least just stay put?"

"Mabel, dude, calm down. We'll heal em up and we can do all that stuff you imagined." Wendy said.

Mabel calmed and smiled. "You're right. I've just been so stressed lately, guess I forgot how to think positive for a second." Dipper groaned and she sighed. "Think this is good?" She lifted the paste to Wendy's face.

The red head shrugged. "Probably."

"I like those odds." Mabel smiled and scampered towards a drawer. She grabbed a spoon and scooped up a big portion of the medicine. She held it up to her brother's face.

She did an opening and closing motion with her mouth, just like she did with some oatmeal a few days ago. He mimicked her action with the spoon and gulped down the antidote. "Was he supposed to eat it? I thought perceptshroom was poisonous to humans."

Mabel froze, still smiling but expression turning concerned. "We'll fix it."

"It'll be fine." Stan said as he entered the kitchen. "Just don't give 'em any more."

"Yo, Mr.Pines, since when are you a medic?" Wendy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stan huffed. "I've had my experiences. Prison stabbings, etc. You could say I've gotten mixed up in these situations multiple times. Gotta learn to heal." He took a sip of his coffee, avoiding the girl's attempt at eye contact.

Across the kitchen table a tattooed man coughed. "... you said I was infected?"

Mabel smiled. "Oh yeah!" She slapped some goop on his wound and started to push him out.

Stan blocked the exit. " $50."

The man frowned, and reluctantly handed him a few bills. The family waved as he left. "Have a fun day!"

\- "I can't feel anything." A few sniffs and a gag. "Gross, is that me?"

\- "Dude, no way! It worked. I thought you'd be zombied for like ever, man."

Mabel gasped and pressed her cheeks. "Dipper!" She yelled, running into the kitchen and hugging her brother, squealing louder than a dying pig. Dipper cringed, but hugged back. "You're such a dummy."

Dipper pursed his lips in confusion. "Why, exactly? Also, what happened to the party?" He frowned. "Did you spike the punch with Smile Dip again?"

Mabel shook her head, not letting go of her brother. "No, stupid." She said without a single hint of malice in her voice.

He made his frowny concentration face. "The Corncornos?"

"No, a zombie got you! You were a zombie!" Mabel said loudly. Dipper's look of surprise met both Wendy's and Stan's faces.

Dipper pushed his sister off and hissed. "Sorry, it's just..." He touched his arm and grunted. "Really hurts."

Stan huffed. "Put the rest of that goop on his wounds."

Mabel did as directed and his wounds began scarring. "So, wait... I was a zombie?"

"Yeah, dude, you were trying to eat people and crud." Wendy responded.

Mabel rubbed her arm. "Actually, you did eat a few people..."

Dipper shivered. "Can I shower?"

"Yeah, man. Go for it." Wendy smiled.

Dipper looked to his feet as he walked to the upstairs bathroom. He looked at his trembling hands. He did remember. He looked in the mirror and seen blood smeared on his face the others seemed to ignore. A bit hesitantly, he flicked his tongue out. He'd never forget how disgusting being a zombie was. The tastes he'd acquired. It sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not satisfied with this ending, and at the time I wrote it I was reaching the reader's demands for a happy ending... also sorry this took so long. I thought I already posted it.
> 
> Whoops. Alt ending is next chapter and a Halloween Special will be posted in a separate story. ;P


	13. Alternate Ending

Friday, September 21, 2012

_Hi again! It's me... Mabel! Oh, and Dipper. He's still... different._

_It's our birthday today! Can you believe it? We're already 13! Too bad we can't visit mom and dad. They'd be so happy with Dipper's progress. I mean, sure his arms are missing along with his jaw, but his heart's still there!_

_The rest of the gang are still on shore, but Wendy and I have been making a lot of progress in scuttlebutt island._

_Speaking of Wendy, today she rowed to shore and got some birthday food. I can eat candy again! ___

__Mabel sighed as she closed the journal. Tears littered the pages along with her side doodles and Dipper's... whatever he was leaking... blood? Yeah. Her brother was tied to a tree. Tears dripped down her face as she looked up to him from her laying position on the ground. "Love ya bro."_ _

__The noise Dipper made can only be described as what sounded like 3 people wheezing in tortuous pain._ _

__She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up to see Wendy. "Hey man, are you okay? You know, besides being stranded on an island?"_ _

__"It's my fault. Just because I thought that stupid cure was going to work." Mabel sat up and grabbed a rock, throwing it half heartedly._ _

__"Woah, Mabel it's not your fault. It's not mine or even Dipper's.... well it kinda was, but that's besides the point. If it's anyone's it's that invisible wizard."_ _

__Mabel leaned against Wendy. "Yeah, but... plbbbffft."_ _

__Wendy took Mabel's face in her hands and looked her hard in the eyes. "We'll find a way to fix this, Mabel. We're going to fix it then everything will go back to normal, k?"_ _

__Mabel nodded. "Alright."_ _

__"That's the spirit." Wendy smiled._ _

__\------------------------------------------_ _

__Tad froze. One. Two. Three.... Zombie after zombie they gathered by the clear box, smelling the live flesh inside. Tears dripped down his face as he cried in fetal position. It was only a few hours before the glass broke._ _


End file.
